


Undertale Headcanons

by CreativePoptart



Series: Undertale Headcanon Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Pregnancy, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativePoptart/pseuds/CreativePoptart
Summary: How would the skeletons react if the reader told them they were pregnant with their baby? Another series of headcanons with implied male/female relationships.





	Undertale Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> More headcanons! I am making this into a series and welcome ideas about where to take our favorite skeletons next! Please enjoy this one!

**Undertale Headcanons:**

 

Undertale Sans: Shocked and surprised by the news, but quickly accepts it; dad jokes to the max; knock knock jokes are playfully and gently done on her belly; always quick to help her find what she needs or wants, no matter the time or what it is; super overprotective in later months; totally carries her everywhere whether she wants him to or not; favorite moment: first kick from the baby in response to him speaking to them

 

Undertale Papyrus: 5 seconds of complete silence, then goes off like a kid on the most massive sugar high ever; constantly does everything for her, even while she’s still mobile; reads/talks to her belly all the time; almost literally bouncing off the walls whenever the baby moves; too pure/sweet for her to handle most days with gifts and unending affection; favorite moment: hearing she was pregnant to begin with, but every part is his favorite

 

Underfell Sans: Instantly overbearing in protective nature; will not let her leave the house without him or Papyrus; insists she stay off her feet as much as possible and isn’t afraid to use magic to keep her that way; secretly gets the cute things she wants for the baby even though he says that he hates them to make her happy; loves to trace his phalanges over the bump; favorite moment: feeling a foot move across his cheekbone while he cuddles her belly

 

Underfell Papyrus: demands that she stay in the house at all times for her protection upon hearing the news; leaves little gifts for her that he thinks will help aches and pains; gives out massages whenever he notices she’s tense; pretends to not want to deal with the baby, but will snuggle up to her belly when he thinks she’s asleep, his face right against it every time; favorite moment: watching her belly grow throughout the pregnancy

 

Underswap Sans: Starry-eyed joy and lots of bouncing when she tells him; wants to spend all his time in contact with her belly, even before a bump; constant kisses to her and her belly; lots of overprotective nature coming through when she tries to do something he can do for her; very good at calming her down from any hormonal episodes; always talking to the baby; favorite moment: feeling the baby move for the first time

 

Underswap Papyrus: Nearly chokes on his cigarette when he’s told, but happy nonetheless; quietly steals her things so that he can surprise her with baby stuff when she goes to find it; likes to lay his head carefully on her belly to feel/hear the baby; will tickle her if she ends up in a foul mood to cheer her up; stops smoking in the house for her pregnancy; favorite moment: first time hearing the heartbeat through her belly 

 

Swapfell Sans: Blank stare initially, then screams in joy and throwing something purely because he’s excited; refuses to let her walk anywhere outside of their house for any reason; sneaks kisses onto her belly in public when he thinks no one’s looking; actually enjoys talking to the baby, but would rather be caught dead before he admits it; surprisingly gentle with her; favorite moment: feeling the baby as it kicks his hands

 

Swapfell Papyrus: Handles the news calmly, though he is very happy to hear it; doesn’t let her sit anywhere but his lap, simply so he can hold her belly in his hands; always has a treat on hand for her to eat, no matter where they are; becomes very territorial over her and won’t let anyone except Sans near her; can’t resist staring at her belly, especially in later months; favorite moment: seeing the baby’s kicks affect a bowl of jello on her belly

 

Horrortale Sans: Shows some hesitance with having this go through, but grows more excited daily; really enjoys feeling the baby move in her belly though he’s a little weirded out by it at first; often wakes up just to look at her belly; will not hesitate to dust anyone if he thinks it protects her/the baby; super affectionate, showers her with kisses all the time; favorite moment: feeling the baby’s soul under his phalanges

 

Horrortale Papyrus: Scoops her into the biggest hug ever and actually cries a little when he’s told; tries to carry her on his shoulders through the whole pregnancy, which stops working when her belly grows more; always makes whatever she wants to eat if he can; will follow her anywhere just to protect her, even if it’s to the backyard or the bathroom; favorite moment: feeling the curve of her belly and how the baby responds to his touch

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot take credit for the Undertale Sans reaction in full, the part about knock knock jokes is based on a comic made by BunnyKing, which is also a video on Youtube. It was too cute for me to not put in there though! This is now going to be a series of works with various headcanons, so please give suggestions if you have any! Some ideas are already in the works, and I welcome more to spur me on.  
> If you want to use these ideas in other stories, please give credit where credit is due, but feel free to use these ideas! I own nothing but the headcanons.
> 
> Comic I referenced briefly : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mv6kBuZuBhE


End file.
